ANGEL
by blackphanthom
Summary: Me preguntas como vivire conmigo mismo, mirate al espejo, preguntate lo mismo" hay ciertas cosa que ni siquiera Charlie puede controlar,ni siquiera con la ayuda de su hermano mayor.


__

Hola, heme aquí de nuevo, antes que nada, les ofrezco una enorme disculpa, por las larguisimas vacaciones que al parecer me tome, pero siendo honestos, mi trabajo parece haber conspirado en mi contra, recién termine mi diplomado en psicología forense y para colmo de males mi Laptop, falleció, y con ellas todas mis historias en progreso, así que mientras encuentran la pieza faltante de mi amada computadora, estoy usando una de modelo mas antiguo. Problemas aparte espero ahora poder progresar con mayor rapidez, estoy editando Seis grados, y esta nueva historia ha estado molestandome desde hace días, así que mejor decidí darle salida. Ojala y la disfruten.

Especialmente dedicada por luvnumb3rs cuyas revisiones amo y temo al mismo tiempo.

--333333333333333333333333--

**_"..Me dirás que todo lo que haces será usado para bien, todo el tiempo..."_**

**_"..Me preguntas como viviré conmigo mismo, mírate al espejo y pregúntate lo mismo"_**

**Scott Reynolds a Charlie**

**Episodio: Sacrificio. Temporada 1**

**A N G E L**

**DESASTRE NATURAL**

"..El conocimiento puede crear o destruir y si consideramos que las matemáticas son la manera en que la naturaleza se comunica con nosotros y que todo en este mundo esta relacionado a los números, imaginen el poder que les brinda su conocimiento... ¡Quien puede darme ejemplos positivos y negativos sobre el poder de los números...?" Charles Eppes, profesor en activo, experto en matemáticas, chico genio de 30 años, observo con placer las manos levantadas de sus alumnos deseosos de participar, feliz de cómo su amor y pasión por los números fuese compartido por el resto de su clase, la cual abarrotaba el salón de clases, aun a pesar de ser uno de los días, as calurosos del año.

La fluidez y facilidad con que sus clases de desarrollaban, la excelente relación con su familia y amigos, su trabajo en colaboración con su hermano mayor en el FBI y el respeto y cariño demostrado por los compañeros de su hermano a lo largo de los años, habían dado a Charlie la sensación de seguridad y confort que sintió perdida por un tiempo, logrando dejar atrás a casi todos sus fantasmas pasados...casi. . En ocasiones, el aun podía sentir ese escalofrio recorriendo su cuerpo y el perturbador recuerdo de sus errores pasados. Secretos que pondrían a su mundo casi perfecto de cabeza...pero que sentido tendría ahora probar la recurrencia de un momento irrepetible, Charlie se reprendió a si mismo, sonriendo ante la entusiasta participación de sus alumnos.

"..Mi padre dice que quien sabe de números, es capaz de encontrar la famosa aguja perdida en el pajar..." expreso una linda chica menuda sentada al frente del salón de clases.

"Así es Sherry"-complemento Charlie avanzando hacia ella, solo tendrías que contar con las variables adecuadas para ello, y así..."

"Es como lo que dijo..., aquello de "Denme un palanca y moveré al mundo" .no es así profesor?" Pregunto un enorme chico sentado sobre la tabla de escribir de su mesa banco.

_"Josh!"-_pensó Charlie, mientras sonreía ante la forma siempre practica y directa de pensar del joven y a veces, intimidante atleta.

"Bien, eso estaría mas en el campo de la física, pero si, tendríamos que utilizar una formula para calcular la masa total del planeta y..." contesto el joven profesor avanzando a grandes pasos hacia el pizarrón a fin de escribir y explicar a sus alumnos la formula citada.

Sin embargo, sus intenciones fueron frustradas por un ligero estallido proveniente del techo del salón, seguido por un atronador traqueteo que obligo a todos a cubrirse los oídos para finalizar en una ligera y calida llovizna en el interior del salón que puso en movimiento a todo el grupo.

"Bien". Suspiro Charlie, mirando hacia el techo mientras sus oscuros rizos se empapaban, -"parece ser que el aire acondicionado, finalmente, se rindió". "Nos vemos mañana, chicos, no olviden practicar las ecuaciones de las que hablamos hoy y traigan mas ejemplos a clase," Grito Charlie, tratando de hacerse oír sobre las voces de sus alumnos y el coincidente timbre de salida.

Al ver a su heterogéneo grupo desaparecer apresuradamente del salón, Charlie no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que a pesar del desastroso final, la clase había resultado exitosa, mientras el mismo guardaba a toda prisa sus cosas, hasta que creyó escuchar una dulce y amada voz que le susurro al oído: _" Charlie, porque las personas corren bajo la lluvia, si adelante también hay mas lluvia?"_, esto era algo que su madre solía decirle cuando se encontraba inmerso tratando de resolver frenéticamente un problema.

_"Mama?"_ -La imagen y recuerdo de su madre le llenaron de una calida sensación, acompañada de un sentimiento de inquietud... _"Si la vida fuese perfecta..."_, pensó Charlie, advirtiendo que la lluvia al interior de su salón había cesado finalmente.

123456789123456789123456789123456789

Concentrado en tratar de limpiar el desorden creado por la catástrofe ocurrida en su salón, Charlie no se dio cuenta cuando alguien entro sigilosamente a su salón de clases, advirtiendo su presencia solo cuando la persona se encontraba ya demasiado cerca, causando que Charlie se sobresaltara al verlo.

"Te sorprendí con la guardia baja, profesor!- dijo por toda presentación el extraño, a quien Charlie no lograba ubicar dentro del campus de CalSci.

"Perdona!, no, estaba un poco distraído" contesto Charlie, retrocediendo un par de pasos, a fin de poner algo de distancia entre el y el extraño.

"Eres bueno en lo que hace, aunque ya me lo habían dicho". El extraño hombre invadió de nueva cuenta el espacio personal del joven Eppes, haciéndolo sentir incomodo.

"Gracias...Disculpa, Te conozco?" pregunto Charlie, tratando de clamar la inquietud que le siniestro hombre le provocaba.

"Aun no..." contesto el hombre en voz baja, mientras extendía su mano derecha colocando frente a Charlie un sobre Manila de tamaño mediano.

"Vamos profesor, tómalo, he sabido que eres un chico muy curioso", insistió el desconocido con una falsa sonrisa.

Charlie extendió su mano para tomar el sobre, pensando en lo molestos que estarían su padre y su hermano al verlo aceptar cosas de un extraño. Pero, vamos eso fue décadas atrás, ahora es un adulto...un adulto bastante inquieto al que no le vendria mal la presencia de su hermano mayor. Arrebatando suavemente el sobre al extraño, se alejo nuevamente de el, tras la protección de su escritorio.

"Que es esto?, Quien eres tu? Pregunto Charlie tras examinar cautelosamente el sobre que permanecía aun sin abrir entre sus manos.

El hombre parado en medio de su salón de clases sonrió maliciosamente, clavando su mirada en el joven profesor, mientras el decía. "Has oído decir "Que si te quedas en el mismo lugar, el mundo vuelve a ti?"

"Disculpa?" Charlie sintió como una corriente helada recorría de pronto su espalda, alertando por completo sus instintos.

"Que es esto?, cuando lo abras lo averiguaras, quien soy yo?, eso no importa" . El extraño hombre se aproximo a Charlie aprovechando su aturdimiento."Lo que importa aquí, es quien eres...Yo se quien eres realmente" Susurro el hombre mientras caminaba alrededor de Charlie, para posteriormente abandonar la oficina a grandes pasos.

Charlie permaneció paralizado tras su escritorio mientras trataba de abrir con temblorosas manos el infame sobre, lo que encontró dentro, cuando finalmente lo logro, le hizo sentir como si todo el aire en la habitación hubiese sido extraído de repente y ahora le resultara imposible respirar.

123456789123456789

Bien, esos es todo por el primer capitulo.

Por favor, déjenme saber que piensan y si les agrada o lo detestan.


End file.
